Knives and Guns (LTF)
"Knives and Guns" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight. It aired September 30th, 2016. Summary Things quickly turn south in the Safe-Zone, and as the military attempts to clear out the walkers, Fisher and King are trapped atop a building and Sean and a soldier head to a nearby college to get medical supplies to treat Autumn. Plot Synopsis Watson asks Fisher what they’re going to do about all the walkers. Fisher tells him that they need to get down first, and then worry about the walkers. King objects, saying that there are civilians in the streets that need protection. Fisher tells her sarcastically about what help they’ll be to them while stuck on the roof. King asks what he suggests they do then. Fisher throws his hands in the air, upset, saying that he doesn’t know, because as far as he can tell they’re trapped. Watson looks over to the building to their left and suggests jumping to it. Fisher and King look to him in surprise and he says that it could work. Dr. Baker returns to Sean with almost nothing in his hands. Sean asks where all their supplies are, and Baker says that it’s all they have. Sean, panicking, asks where they could get more. Baker says that he isn’t sure. A nearby soldier eavesdropping on the conversation approaches and says that they could head to the college south of their camp. Sean asks if that will help, and the soldier responds saying that her sister went there to start her career as a doctor. Sean says that he’ll go, and the soldier says she’ll go with him. Baker decides that he’ll stay and help other patients. Before the two leave, Sean warns Baker that the bite does it, before leaving with the soldier. Adele, unsure as to why her ex-husband hasn’t gotten back yet, tells Samantha and Gavin that they need to get out of there. Samantha asks why their dad isn’t back, and Adele says that he’ll be right there, and that they need to go. As Adele nudges Gavin along, Samantha tells her mother to go ahead. Adele asks why, and she responds saying she’ll get her father. She pulls a gun out of her back pocket and Adele hisses at her that she shouldn’t have one. Samantha says that there isn’t any time to argue, and runs off. Adele, having no option but to stay with Gavin, continues to lead Gavin away. Samantha runs through the streets, towards the breach site. She passes wounded people and stops to help them. One is a woman with a severed arm and the other is a young girl with a bite on her shoulder. Samantha tells them that they’ve set up medical canopies a few blocks up. The mother thanks her and guides her child away. Samantha stares sorrowfully after them, knowing that the girl will eventually turn if nobody prevents it. With a sigh, she continues towards the breach. She finds Evan and asks him where her father is. Evan says that he doesn’t know. She tells him that they need to go back for him. Evan says that it’s too dangerous, there are too many walkers. She refuses to believe that, so she runs past him, forcing him to run after her. He reaches her and stops her, telling her that she needs to accept the inevitable. She yells at him that he got out, so her father just as easily could have. Evan still doesn’t believe that it is wise, so she decides to take a more reasonable approach, asking him what he’d do if it were Autumn there. Evan hesitates, but then agrees to follow. On the rooftops, King jumps over the alleyway and onto the other building. She lands on her feet and turns to Fisher and Watson, ready to help if needed. Watson follows, and finally Fisher jumps. She asks what’s next, and Fisher peers over the side of the building to find walkers prowling all over the streets. He says that they need to keep jumping. The three jump two more buildings before Watson says that they can’t keep this up. One of them could fall. Fisher says that they have to keep jumping, and that they’ll stop once somebody falls. Watson says that he’d rather that not happen, but King tells him that he’ll need to do it. The three get ready to jump, and this time Fisher goes first, followed by King. Watson peers over the edge to find a few walkers walking through the alley. Getting a running start, Watson jumps over the side of the building, but trips over the side and hits his head against the corner of the other building, causing him to tumble down to the alley below. King tries to jump for him, but Fisher pulls her back, saying that they need to keep moving. Watson lays there, the breath knocked out of him, when the first walker falls on him. He begins to get devoured as Fisher and King move on. Landon stands over the body of a dead young girl, a gunshot in her forehead and a bite on her arm. A dead woman, covered head to toe in bites and torn flesh from walkers lies a few feet away. It’s the mother and daughter Samantha helped. He moves over to the mother and shoots her in the head, preventing her from reanimating. He hears a growl from behind him and turns to find a walker approaching him. With a sigh, he walks over to it, putting his gun away and killing it instead with a knife. He turns and continues walking, towards the medical canopies. Once he reaches them, he approaches Dr. Baker and tells him that they need to get the patients out of the city. Dr. Baker tells him that they’re fine where they are, but Landon says that they need to get them someplace that they can secure. Baker tells him that the military is dealing with the situation, and Landon laughs humorously, telling him that from what he’s seen, they’re doing a heck of a job at that. Baker approaches him and tells him to back off, because the patients are officially under his control, and that he has the right to move them. Landon says that he doesn’t have to move him, but if he doesn’t want the blood of injured men, women, and children, he should move him. Baker clarifies that he’s a doctor, and that he has the blood of people on him every day. Baker excuses himself and walks under a medical canopy to treat a patient with a bite. Landon glares after him before storming away. Lee carefully opens the door of the store so that the bell doesn’t ring. Chapman follows him and the two shut the door behind them. Chapman says that they need to get back to the canopies and move the patients somewhere safe. Lee says that they first need to search the store for anything useful that could divert the walkers away from the building. Chapman asks what he means by useful, and Lee picks up a lock and says anything like that would do. Chapman asks what good a lock could do, and Lee says that it is good in many situations. The two search the store until Lee finds the dead body of a soldier. He searches it until he finds a grenade and says that they could use the grenade. Chapman asks how the soldier was killed, and Lee points to the bite. The soldier suddenly gets up, now zombified, and lunges for Chapman. It grabs him, but Lee shoots the thing in the head. Chapman thanks him, but Lee doesn’t acknowledge, instead he walks out the door and chucks the grenade towards the crowd of walkers after detonating it. The walkers begin walking towards him first, but as soon as it goes off, they hurry to it. Lee pulls Chapman outside and the two begin running towards the canopies. Every body Samantha passes, she thinks is her father. Evan patiently waits for her to search the body to see if there’s any resemblance, and as soon as she gives up on that particular one, they keep searching. Evan suggests heading back, that maybe he already is with her brother and mother. She doesn’t think so, so they keep moving. They soon come across a large crowd of walkers. Evan’s first instinct is to run, but Samantha decides to run into the alley, in hopes of finding some way up to the roof. Evan notices out of the corner of his eyes and runs to her, trying to get her to run from the walkers. She says that it’s safer up on the roof, but Evan sees no way onto the roof. Samantha begins to panic, realizing that the walkers are now upon them. A voice from above sounds, telling them to look up. They find Fisher and King reaching out to help them. Evan quickly helps Samantha up first, before following shortly. The walkers are just about on him once he’s pulled up. He falls back and lays there for a while before thanking the two. Samantha begins to freak out because she dropped her gun down there. King attempts to calm her but it’s to no avail. Evan peers over the side of the building and asks how they’re going to get down. Fisher says that they have to building-hop. Douglas hurries down the streets, constantly looking behind him. Occasionally he raises his gun to shoot, but he ultimately runs out of ammo. He throws the gun aside, beginning to dash down the streets. He reaches the canopies and asks people if they’ve seen his children. After nobody answers, he begins to panic and runs back down the street. As he runs, he finds Lee and Chapman running through the streets. Douglas asks them if they’ve seen his children, but Lee says that they have other things to worry about. They run past Douglas to reveal dozens of walkers wandering towards them. Douglas curses and runs after them. They reach the canopies and yell at the medics to clear it out and get the patients out. Douglas watches as medics begin pulling patients out of the beds and down the streets to a few large vehicles. He approaches the vehicles where he finds that soldiers are also helping women and children aboard, but no men. He peers around, trying to find Adele and his children, but finds nothing. Cursing, he backs away before he catches a glimpse of Adele and Gavin out of the corners of his eyes. He approaches them, glad to see them, when he asks where Samantha is. Adele tells him what happened and he gets pissed at her for leaving her behind. Adele tells him that she was planning on leaving Gavin in the helpful hands of the soldiers before going to get Samantha. Elsewhere, Sean and Bell hurry through the roads towards the hospital. As soon as they reach it, they attempt to get inside, but the doors are mysteriously locked. They peer in to find someone moving in the shadows. Surprised, Bell pulls out her gun, but the person steps out, his hands raised in the air. He’s followed by three other people, two young men and a woman, and Bell lowers her gun. Other Cast Co-Stars *Watson *Kelli Bell *Cameron *Ben Deaths *Watson (Alive) Trivia * The title of this episodes refers to the weapons used in fighting the walkers.